Content can be provided from various sources. Video content, for example, can be provided from a cable or satellite television provider, from a video streaming service, from local sources such as video recording equipment and local storage devices that store video content. Audio content similarly can be provided from various sources, such as from local storage devices, audio streaming services, radio, and the like. Providing content to users may utilize one or more devices, such as televisions, audio-video (AV) receivers, personal computers, and the like. Providing content from such devices, however, often leaves the devices individually and/or collectively under utilized. Televisions, for example, often include speaker systems that enable the televisions to play audio. A user may, for example, listen to a compact disk (CD) using a digital video disk (DVD) player that is connected to the television or the television may receive an audio signal from another source, such as a personal computer. A television that is used to play audio, however, may leave a screen unutilized.
In many instances, devices are connected together in a network. An AV receiver may, for instance, connect several content-providing devices to a television and/or an audio system. The AV receiver may receive signals from one device and transmit those signals to one or more other appropriate devices. The AV receiver may, for instance, receive an audio and video signal from a DVD player and transmit the video signal to a television while sending a signal to one or more speakers that cause the speakers to play sound according to the audio signal. When such an AV receiver is used simply for the playing of audio, a television or other display device in a network may go unutilized.